


Morning Glory.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Sex, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, One True Pairing, Quotes Added., Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: A Tricky Treat!A Belated Halloween special.Based on the episode: Satan's Witches.





	Morning Glory.

The beautiful picturesque surroundings of Captain Harold Dobey's cabin at Pine lake, which the partners had attained for a shared vacation, became even more appealing for Hutch upon his arrival back from early morning fishing and scouting around the area for clues to an intriguing, yet frightening case they had stumbled upon and reluctantly become involved in attempting to solve for the locals around those parts.

 

Hutch saw Starsky outside the cabin door lying on the ground, and helped him to his feet. He was adorned in only full length, figure hugging blood red long underwear.  
The undecipherable scrawlings on the cabin door were really etched in blood, and in attempting to analyse the symbols, Starsky had panicked.

He spoke to Hutch. "Fresh air blue skies, this is some weird place you brought us to!" He grabbed Hutch by the top of his arms and pulled him tightly up against himself, maintaining close eye contact throughout his plea's.

Hutch replied astonishingly. "I'm beginning to think so myself!"

Starsky continued. "Could we please get outa' here?" 

"Could you please let me go!"

Starsky maintained his life or death grip on Hutch as he continued. " 'Fraid I cant do that shweetheart! I've been waiting to get you alone, all to myself! I finally saw my chance and grasped it with both hands, and all my heart."

Hutch, still a little surprised sighed. " My heart bleeds for you ole' buddy, but I'm feeling kinda' uncomfortable and compromised right this minuet. I brought you here to experience the beauties of nature and fish for trout, I wasn't fishin' for complements from you!"

Starsky relaxed his grip and Hutch smiled, speaking warmly now, as he took Starsky by the hand and led him inside their cabin saying. "Relax Starsk! We're all good here, I've always wondered if either of us would ever get up the courage to make a move on the other! And right now, we both appear to have a rigid situation that urgently need both our undivided attention's!"

Starsky's face lit up and beamed brightly. Following Hutch's lead, and now inside the privacy of the cabins walls, saying. "I'm right here with you Hutch, in fact I'm already gettin' ahead of you!"

Hutch hauled Starsky into his eager arms, backing him up against the locked door almost repeating his partners previous outdoor, devious fumbling approach.  
They began kissing so deeply and frantically as if this moment in time would be enough to sustain them both until they actually, eventually drew their final breath in this world.

Later, following their shared long awaited, mutually fulfilling love making session, whilst still locked in each others arms, Starsky breathed a sigh of relief. "So Hutch, that's camping!"  


Hutch replied sheepishly. "Starsk, didn't I just tell you it would be much more fun than taking our vacation in the city!"

Starsky's reply was a muffled hmmm, and Hutch muffled hmmm right back to his luscious lips! Both lost in the late afternoons lingering afterglow.

The End.


End file.
